It's August, Time to Save A Girl From A Sweater
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: Chad was innocently walking down the hall when he sees Sonny. But something horribly wrong with her. Chad has to be the hero and save her from embarrassment. Chad's POV of "It's August, Time to Buy a Sweater" by best with breadsticks


A/N: VE**RY IMPORTANT! **Okay so my dear sister, best with breadsticks, wrote a story called "**It's August, Time to Buy a Sweater" **Well she wrote this story because we were at a store and she bought this ugly Christmas sweater. I was being a good sister and told her the truth about it.

This is her story but in Chad's POV because when she wrote her version all the things Chad said I had said to her. So this is my version of "It's August, Time to Buy a Sweater"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, nor Oprah, but my sister owns the ugly sweater.**

* * *

I, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper, thought I might as well brighten up the '_So Random!_' cast with my presence. _Jeez, I'm such a great guy! You know what I might even say something nice to Sonny or maybe remember Rico and Jady's names. Nah._

Then something hit me like- like- like a Sonny.

"Oh!" She said as I watched her basically fall to her knees to me. _Yes, I do have that affect on women. _"Sorry I didn't- I wasn't paying attention." Then she looked into my perfect face. She so wants me.

"I know," I grinned as I readjusted my tie, but then I offered Sonny my hand. "You were too distracted by my gorgeousness to watch where you where going." I flashed my million-dollar smile, "It's completely forgivable."

I helped her up and noticed an eye roll, _oh yes she so wants me_. "Thank you." The she started to brush off the imaginary dust and dirt of her cloths. But there it was on her shirt, like a parasite.

On Sonny cute little frame was the most hideous creature I've ever seen, some would call it a sweater. But no it wasn't an ordinary sweater it was one of those cheesy Christmas sweaters. It almost hurt to look at the gray mess of a shirt.

On the front of that _thing_ were triangles and meaningless other holiday patterns. But the worst part for my innocent eyes was were the two reindeer that looked like they were going to start making out. Its gray fabric seemed to sneer at me with holiday cheer!

I gasped in the horror, "Oh my gosh. What _happened_ to you?"

Sonny seemed confused at first, but how could she not see it, as this sweater stared me in the face. How is she not seeing it!?

"What? Nothing's wrong." She continued to look around for the answer she was wearing. _How can she say _nothing_ is wrong?! Something is horribly wrong here!_

I tried to hint to her, "Who did _that_," I gestured to the sweater of Christmas horrors, "to you?"

Sonny still was looking around, but finally she stared into the blood red eyes of those darn reindeer.

"Nobody did this," She said, "to me. I bought this sweater a couple days ago. And I like it." _Poor Sonny… She must be blind._

I still was going to be the good guy today. "You did _that_ to yourself." This reminds me of those sad stories you hear about on _Oprah_. "You bought yourself a Christmas sweater that a grandmother would buy for their grandchild because they want to watch them suffer." I was appalled.

Sonny seemed a bit annoyed by my truthful comment. "It's not a Christmas sweater. It's a wintry sweater. There's a huge difference. If it were a Christmas sweater, I could only wear it during Christmastime, but clearly it's January and I am wearing it." She defended the gray monster.

I put my finger in the air, "I just have one question for you. What is wrong with you? That is a hideous Christmas sweater." I was on a roll, "And you're just flaunting to the whole world."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad, as much as I want to discuss our fashion differences, I have to get to set. Tawni will destroy my sketches if I don't get there soon." Then she turned to leave me here.

_Tawni! No Tawni will never let you live this ugly sweater down! I've got to stop her._

I reached out and clamped the sleeve of the sweater of doom. It was kind of soft but soft doesn't make up for ugliness. "No!" I'm so going to be the hero today; "I can't just let you waltz in there in a hideous Christmas sweater, when I, being Chad Dylan Cooper, could save you the embarrassment."

She tried to escape my grasp. "It's not a Christmas sweater!" _You're right it's just a hideous one. _"It's a wintry sweater! And I love it." _I think she should love me more then a stupid (ugly) sweater._ "Chad, let go." She forced her way free.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat. "I was only I was only attempting to do my good deed for the day." _I was trying to be good today, but Sonny is just stubborn. _" It's your fashion funeral." And with that I turned to make a dramatic exit.

"Well, you know what, _Chad_? One day, you're going to be cold, and you'll wish you had a _wintry_ sweater like me." Sonny said in a cocky tone. _Sure like that day will come!_

I had to do it… "Fine." I stopped walking.

"Fine." Sonny replied.

"Good." I was so winning. _Wait is there any way to win this fight?_

"Good."

I glared at her with false anger, "So, are we good?" I questioned.

Sonny smile spread across her face and said, "Oh we're _so_ good." And with that final line the banter was over and we both turned our go our separate ways.

But secretly I stayed near the entrance to the set where Sonny was. I waited for the chorus of laughter, and the tears of disappointment that Chad Dylan Cooper was so right.

I couldn't make out all of the comments toward the sweater. So far I got, "Horrible", "Christmas", and Sonny explaining that it's "Wintry."

"It's a wintry sweater!" Sonny shouted at her cast mates. Those four words were perfectly clear though the thick door. I decided this would be a perfect moment to pop in and say something.

"I told you," I called from the doorway. "It's an ugly Christmas sweater."

A very angry Sonny turned and hissed, "Chad, leave." Then she took off her ballet flat and whipped it at me! "I'm telling you," She continued on and on, "you all will be freezing and wish you had this sweater." Her confidence was off the wall.

I laughed at her speech, "Yeah, right." Then Sonny used her other shoe for target practice against Chad Dylan Cooper, again. But this one hit, "Ow."

* * *

_Dang it._ She just had to be right. The weather got colder, not just a few degrees; no it got cold. And here I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am with all the Randoms freezing! Well all but one Random.

Speak of the devil. I watched as Sonny entered in her Christmas sweater of horrors. She laughed at us and said, " I love karma." She smiled and hugged herself and the ugly warm sweater, "I told you, that you would wish you had this sweater."


End file.
